


let’s rain check the party and have it just be you and me

by t_hens



Series: reddie [18]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Sexual Content, halloween party, references to the rocky horror picture show, yes I’m aware it’s may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Richie decides to be Frank N. Furter for a frat house Halloween party, and Eddie has thoughts (boner) about it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	let’s rain check the party and have it just be you and me

**Author's Note:**

> not beta’d

Eddie could hear the dull thuds of house music two blocks away and thought wistfully of the bottle of extra strength tylenol back in his dorm room that he was going to need before they even got to the party. 

“Why do we have to go to a frat party?” Eddie asked for the thousandth time, crossing his arms, hoping his friends wouldn’t think it was him pouting and know it was because of the cold, even though it was mostly pouting.

“Yes, we do, because we were invited, and because they are gonna have tons of free booze and we are all too broke to go to the bars, darling,” Bev cooed at him, throwing a leather clad arm around his shoulders that just made him shiver more.

“Technicality,” he replied, huffing in defeat as Bev cackled in his ear in delight, knowing she’d won.

-

The party was in full swing when they arrived, spilling out into the lawn and sidewalk. Some people even stood in the street, leaning against cars or sitting on the curb in various states of in and out of their costumes. 

Eddie held tight to Bev’s hand in one of his and Stan’s close in the other, not wanting to be separated from his friends before they’d even gotten inside. He’d been to a few parties over the past two years at college, and it really wasn’t his scene, but he’d promised Bev he’d come to at least one before he buckled down for finals.

Their line of friends went straight to the kitchen, Eddie not the only one who needed a drink apparently, and he was happy to hear the shouts of the rest of his friends' names being called out before he was able to squeeze his way forward and see them for himself.

Bill and Mike were sitting together on a beat up dining room chair, Bill perched smugly on his lap as Mike gently rubbed his back, unable to keep from pressing kisses to his shoulders every few seconds like they’d had to spend more than a few hours away from each other in the past three months.

“Are you fucking serious?” Bev squawked at them, pointing accusingly at their shirts. “Did you guys put in like any effort?”

They both looked down at their shirts - a black shirt with a white ‘P’ on Bill and a white shirt with a black ‘S’ on Mike. It took Eddie a few seconds but when he got it he snorted and had to hide his face when Bev turned to glare at him.

“You guys suck!” She shouted, but she was losing the fight with trying to stay upset. Both Bill and Mike looked delighted with themselves and it was hard to stay mad at them when they practically exuded happiness.

“I mean, Eddie’s wearing what he wears like every day,” Bill pointed out, grinning even wider when Eddie made an indigent noise and looked down at his costume.

Sure, the red shorts were his, and so were the black flip flops that Bev had insisted he wear to ‘complete the look.’ And yes, the sunglasses perched in his hair and the white t-shirt that he’d written ‘Lifeguard’ on with a large plus sign were his. But at least he’d paired all the items up and put in more effort than pulling on a t-shirt. 

He was winding up to read Bill the riot act when someone walked in the room, and Eddie didn’t recognize who it was at first - nothing past ‘ _tall, hot, lingerie, fuck_ ,’ before they were turning and it was _Richie_.

Richie stood amongst their friends and put his hands to his waist, which was suddenly a lot more prominent and shapely than normal, and spun slowly for them, a sanguine smile spread wide across his face.

“What do you guys think? Do I make a good Frank N. Furter?”

Everyone yelled and cheered in agreement and they surged forward to speak to him but Eddie felt rooted to the spot.

Richie was hot normally, Eddie had thought so since he had known what ‘being hot’ meant, but his costume was an entire other level. He’d done his very best to make his costume as faithful to the original as possible, but since he was a poor college student he’d had to make some amendments, but Eddie found himself thinking that maybe that was even better.

His long legs were wrapped in fishnet stockings that attached to a garter belt he had hooked around a plain looking pair of black underwear. Eddie thanked whatever was out there that Richie hadn’t worn actual _panties_ because he very well might have came on the spot. As it was, the underwear didn’t leave much to the imagination and several times, Eddie had to direct his attention away from below Richie’s belt.

The top was a corset that had obviously come from a cheap costume set, one made for someone around the same size but since Richie had a giant giraffe body there was a sizable strip of smooth, pale skin between the end of the top and the garter belt, that Eddie’s fingers itched to touch. 

Thoughts were racing around his head and he didn’t notice that he’d become rigid and silent until a boa was being waved in his face, making feathers stick to the chapstick on his lips.

“Ew, fucking _gross_ Richie! Is that from the Drama department? Do you know how many people have fucking touched that thing and now you’ve put it on my _mout-_ ’

Richie cut him off with an arm around his neck that looped around to cover his mouth, brandishing his boa to the crowd in the kitchen with his free arm. “Carry on fellow partiers! My darling Spaghetti has not malfunctioned as I feared, but I fear he is in need of a tune up. Don’t wait up for us.” 

He winked before tugging Eddie away from the kitchen and back towards the throng of people. Eddie could feel how flushed his face was and he dug his elbow into Richie’s side the whole time they walked but he stayed undeterred, keeping Eddie pinned under his arm until they had reached a room towards the back of the house. They stepped inside and he was finally released as Richie fumbled around on the wall for a second before turning on the overhead light.

Up close, Eddie could see how much more effort Richie had put into his costume - he’d rimmed his eyes in black smudges of makeup and there were clip on pearl earrings barely hanging on to his ears, and for some reason, that was what broke Eddie, making him double up with laughter, grasping his knees for support.

When Eddie was composed and righted himself, there was a hurt frown on Richie’s face and his eyes were cast down.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Eddie asked, moving forward to comfort him before he was even aware he was moving. He tilted Richie face down towards his own and stroked his cheek, doing his best not to focus on how close they were suddenly pressed and just how little clothes they were wearing, especially Richie.

“I know I look a little ridiculous and like, it was supposed to be funny, but I didn’t realize it was _that_ funny.”

Eddie’s stomach plummeted and his hands fluttered around Richie, not knowing where to touch that would be appropriate for a friend to touch, but to also convey the message of ‘I laughed cause I’ve got a lot of adrenaline in my system because you’re hot as fuck and I’m trying not to get a boner right now.’

“Richie, I-” he started, but Richie cut him off.

“No, it’s okay, I just wanted to talk to you about it in here cause like, awkward and stuff.” 

He gripped the back of his neck and gave Eddie a strained smile, moving to open the door, so Eddie moved on instinct and grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

“Rich, if you would listen for five fucking seconds,” Eddie said, exasperated enough he didn’t stop to think about what was coming out of his mouth. “I’m trying to tell you I was laughing because I’m like _overwhelmed_ because you look hot as fuck and I’ve been trying not to get a boner since I saw you in the kitchen. And also, you dickhead, you know that I would never make fun of you to be mean, I’m not a complete asshole.”

Sucking in a deep breath so he could continue his rant, he was shocked when Richie tugged him forward by their connection that Eddie hadn’t thought to break yet. Their lips met and it was honestly terrible. It was too hard and their teeth knocked together, but the tension broke and Eddie leaned forward, pressing his face into Richie’s exposed collarbone and laughed breathlessly before leaning back and reaching up to cup his cheek.

“I have to say, I’m glad you decided to skip the lipstick,” he said, barely brushing their lips together.

Richie inhaled sharply and sighed happily, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Eddie’s lips. “Bev was gonna put it on for me but I got distracted.” 

“Thank god for that,” Eddie laughed as he pressed forward with intention.

The second try was much more successful, their lips molding together effortlessly like it was a practiced dance between them. Richie’s hands gripped tight at his waist and pulled him in closer, groaning when the action caused Eddie to moan into his mouth. 

Richie squeezed him closer for a second before pulling back enough for Eddie to know to pull back. He dragged in a breath and blinked up dazedly. “Are you okay?”

He laughed, stroking a thumb across the dimple in Eddie’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss there. “Eds, everything is fucking _amazing_. I just, you know, don’t wanna have this go down in a frat house laundry room.”

Eddie looked around at the piles of unwashed clothes and empty detergent bottles, nodding. He leaned up on his toes so he could kiss the tip of Richie’s nose before brandishing his arm towards the door. “Frank,” he said, winking.

-

They found their friends still in the kitchen, sitting around an ottoman fashioned into a table so they could play some convoluted drinking game, yelling excitedly when the two of them reappeared.

“Oh! So happy you two decided to join us,” Stan sniffed, adjusting the binoculars around his neck but his girlfriend Patty tsked at him and told them she was happy to see them.

“See Stan, Patty likes us, she’s nice!” Richie yelled, which drew more attention to them, and to Eddie and Richie’s clasped hands.

“I fucking told you!” Stan yelled, pointing and causing an uproar in the group.

Eddie hid his face in Richie’s side as his friends crowded around them and hugged and congratulated them. He refused to answer any questions, wanting to wait until he and Richie could have an actual conversation with just the two of them, but he knew it wasn’t a shock to anyone.

He and Richie had been orbiting around each other since puberty, since they were kids really, just waiting to collide into each other. Their teen years had been fraught with moments of sexual tension and bickering that sometimes would resolve in them not talking for days which was always miserable. There had been a moment their first year of college Eddie thought something might happen, but they had both been drunk and he knew that if anything was going to happen between them, drunk wasn’t how either of them wanted things to start.

-

After their friends let them part and they had made it back outside, Eddie had to stop himself from jogging back to the dorms. Richie hadn’t opted for heels since he had weak and bony ankles, but the flats he was wearing weren’t anything fit to run in, so Eddie took some deep breaths and tried to pace himself.

They were uncharacteristically quiet on the walk back, both shivering and drawing arms around themselves to block their barely covered bodies from the crisp October air. A few times Eddie thought about pulling Richie close to him so he could try and warm him, but thought better of it. If he got his hands on Richie again he wasn’t sure he’d be able to let go.

-

The cramped dorm was a sight for sore eyes and the first thing Eddie wanted to do was put on six more layers of clothes, but before he could even make his way over to his dresser, Richie’s hands were on his hips and he was being pressed against the wall.

“This okay?” Richie asked; eyes darting between his eyes and lips.

“Yes, please,” Eddie whispered, overjoyed when Richie leaned forward and connected their lips again.

Eddie had kissed his fair share of people - a few girls in high school and a handful of guys in college - but as Richie kissed him within an inch of his life, Eddie had a distant thought that he wanted Richie’s lips against his forever. 

He broke away and moved to trail wet kisses along the long expanse of Richie’s neck, giggling when the finger he’d wiggled underneath the garter belt snapped and made Richie gasp.

“Can we maybe like -“ Richie squirmed against him and it caused their growing reactions to brush together. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

Eddie pulled Richie towards his twin-sized mattress and worked on undoing the ties of the corset. “Why the fuck are their so many ties. How the fuck did you even get into this?” He grumbled, the pool of lust building in the pit of his stomach making his hands shake slightly.

“My mad skillzzz.” He drug out the ‘Z’ as Eddie finally finished pulling it off and the sound turned into a groan as Eddie ran his tongue over the pink bud of his nipple.

“Fuck, Ed’s. This is like _a million times_ better than I ever imagined.”

“You’ve been imagining this?” He licked over the other nipple and tried to hide his pleased smile in Richie’s chest but the thought of Richie thinking about him, especially something sexual, filled him with heat and butterflies.

“I’ve always thought about you,” Richie sighed at him, hands winding into Eddie’s curls and giving a light tug so they were chest to chest and Eddie’s breath fogged up his lens.

Eddie could feel how wide his eyes were and Richie was wincing and hiding his face before he could gather his wits to reply.

“God that was too much I’m sorry. I’m just horny and overwhelmed and -“

Moving Richie’s hands out of the way, Eddie pressed their lips together and gave up undressing them, deciding to just straddle Richie’s legs still confined in the fishnet stockings, grinding their cocks together.

“It wasn’t too much. I - fuck Rich, I love you.”

Eddie’s mouth was running without his permission and it was definitely not the right time to be confessing his life long crush, but Richie grinded up against him and whined loud enough there was a definite possibility he was gonna get a noise complaint.

“Love you too, Ed’s. God, love you so much.”

Richie’s voice was lower than he’d ever heard it and that combined with the words he was still murmuring against Eddie’s neck, it didn’t take long before he was stiffening over Richie’s body as an all consuming oragasm took hold of his whole body.

-

It took a few seconds for Eddie to return to his body, but thankfully it was just in time to watch Richie shaking and moan underneath him as his cock pulsed wet where it was pressed against Eddie’s ass.

When their breathing was back to normal they fell into a fit of giggles, which led to more kissing before Eddie couldn’t stand the cooling cum in his shorts any longer.

They took quick showers in the shared bathroom down the hall and when they were both clean and dressed in pajamas, Eddie pulled Richie back into his bed and curled around him.

“Clingy there, Dr. K?” 

“Shut up,” he grumbled but he was smiling into Richie’s chest.

“So about before,” he added, a tinge of nerves in his voice, so Eddie moved so they could make eye contact.

“I meant everything I said,” Eddie told him.

Even in the dim light coming from the streetlights outside, he could still see the sheen of tears in Richie’s eyes and he was nodding enthusiastically as he brushed the tears away before they could fall.

“Me too, man. Me too.”

They giggled breathlessly and then fell back into their usual routine of arguing over what movie to watch and what takeout they could order. It was comfortable and familiar, but the gentle kisses and deliberate brushes of skin were deliciously new. 

It wasn’t how Eddie predicted the night would go, but for the first time ever, he was happy he’d gone to a stupid frat party. 

He wasn’t going to tell that to Bev, though.


End file.
